


Tanato θάνατος-ου

by ReddieTRSH



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieTRSH/pseuds/ReddieTRSH
Summary: “It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.”― William Shakespeare“Heroes are made by the paths they choose, not the powers they are graced with.”― Brodi Ashton"In your voice, I will hear all my painsAnd with your words, I will understand themI will tell youThat everything is uncertain(And so possible)And I will give you my hand(Inaccessible)"― Emmanuelle Soni-DessaigneTake BakuDeku and make it greek yeeyee
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 1





	1. χαρμολύπη (char-mo-lee-pee)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my babies, made with love and a lot of research. In the beginning, it might be boring but please keep reading, it will get better.

Even on the darkest days, there's always some light

Izuku’s life was pretty normal, he helped his father to catch fishes, he helped his mother with the chores and he took care of the twins; he was really pleased with that, he was a bright boy, but he had no dreams or desires. He was happy just like that.

He grew up in Pylos, the only contact he had with the capital was thank to Evander, his uncle; when he was little he wanted to go to the capital and see how was it, he heard about schools and different places; but now that he's almost an adult those ideas are buried deep inside his brain.

His life was his family and he was ok with that, he loved the ocean, he loved the boat, he loved the smell of the salty sea; he wanted nothing more.

Izuku learned how to fight, how to read, play the flute, and sell at a really young age; his father was bright and really good at fighting, he and his mother were his mentors.

Izuku once heard Masaru said Toshinori, his father, was part of the army but he left because of some problems; he always imagine his father as a soldier and that would explain why he knew that much.

“Izuku, come help me with this nets, they are tangled” cried Gus, his little brother, it was almost dawn and his father would come in a few minutes.

“do it yourself, I’m already busy with this thing,” said Izuku while he moved some baskets.

That day Masaru was coming and they knew his father would spend all morning searching for the finest fish he could find for him. 

“Do you think Uncle will bring some beef again? I really like beef” 

Gus was trying to detangle a big knot

“I want him to bring cakes, the ones that have flowers in them” 

“they are sticky, I don't like them” 

Gus was making a disgusted face when his father walked by the backdoor

“I am here! Why is this not ready? Poseidon won´t help lazy people, we need to sail now” Said, Toshinori

After arranging the boat and the nets, Toshinori sailed with Gus, today was his turn to go fish, he felt envy, the best place to be was in the sea. Izuku went inside the house to find his mother and sister reading. 

“Good morning mother,” Said the boy

Izuku was a carbon copy of his mother, dark green hair, pale skin, and green eyes; the beautiful lady smiled at the boy looking up from the manuscript; she was reading The epic epopey, the manuscript he had read several times before; it was really boring. 

“Izuku, could you go to the town and get some things I need? your father has been bothering me since yesterday because he wants a proper meal for Masaru, sometimes I think he loves him more than me” she said while giggling 

The road to the market was pretty, you could hear the sea and see the birds, the road was covered with white stones and sometimes Izuku would stop and pick up the roundest one he could find, he would bring it back home and put it in a little round rock collection he had. 

The market was usually really calm, you could see the old ladies talking at the stares of the square, at the center there was a big torch, Hestia’s torch, and you could see kids playing around; but today it was crowded, the atmosphere was different and that bothered Izuku, there was this whispering sound he hated, he could see the worried faces of everyone, but he couldn’t care less. 

“Good morning boy, have you heard the news?” said the seller of the stan, an old man he has known all his life.

“I don't really care, I need some of..” 

Izuku was cut mid-sentence

“you should care, boy, the King has died, there is a new king and the scuttlebutt is that he might enlist the youth of Pylos” 

“enlist? like in the army?” 

“yes, but they say he can be that forward, that would enrage the Ephors after all this place is for Porieci, he will hold a festival and will select the best ones” the old man looked at him with a grin “it's your opportunity to get out of here, kid” 

For the first time in a long time, Izuku felt something

Something he didn't like

He felt like leaving Pylos.

Those fantasies he had as a kid of going to the capital rose again. 


	2. µεράκι (me-ra-kee)

It’s a small world after all 

“I’m going to be a soldier,” the little boy said, sweat running down his forehead and his back 

“You need to get better if you want that” Thosinori smack the stick at the kid's head, the kid ducked avoiding it.

“I’m going to fight!” The kid ran and aim at his father’s leg with a wooden sword “I’m going to win!” 

Toshinori Yagi laughed as he got up from the ground, he lost to that little kid, his platoon would have a laugh. 

“You did great Izuku, I’m proud of you” 

The kid was grinning, he looked like his mother, those fierce green-eyes shining thanks to the sun and the victory.

“You are going to become a great soldier Izuku” 

“Hey, dumb, what are you thinking about?” the brown eyes of Uraraka where just in front of him, interrupting his daydreaming by the shore “mother needs help with the wood, could you go and get some?” 

The boy snapped out of his memories 

“Oh sure” 

“...What are you thinking Izuku?” 

“Nothing important” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, don’t worry,” he said giving her a reassuring smile.

The forest was pretty far from home, his house was by the shore, the forest was across the village, Inko said the buying wood was useless because we could get it free in here. The ax wasn’t heavy compared to his father's sword, it was easy to chop wood but it was boring.

-Would father like me to compete? Could I win?- he was thinking about the festival again, he was sure he could win, he trained all his life for this but… was it okay? Was it okay wanting to leave? What would his mother do? Would Gus help father fishing? Who would keep away Uraraka wooers? And when father was gone for days, who would keep mother happy? 

He couldn’t leave

It was wrong from him to wish that. 

“What took you so long?” Uraraka was at the entrance of the house looking worried

“You know the road is long, you can’t scold me like that, I’m way older than you” 

“Izuku, Masaru is already here, he’s crying and father doesn’t know what to do,” she said with a little voice

Izuku rush inside, Masaru was in there with his father, his face frowned in a worried expression 

“What’s wrong? are you alright?” 

“My brother passed away, Izuku,” Masaru said with a sad face 

“I thought father was your brother” 

“I’m not his brother, we are just really good friends” 

“We are not just good friends, I owe him my life, and now it’s time for you to know what will happen and why” 


	3. φιλότιμο (fi-lo-tee-mo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback

“I’m not going to hide in here, I’m tired, I can do it, why can’t you believe me?” The young prince said  
“Shut up Masaru” Zeno was stressed, he had enough with his men dying somewhere in Arcadia, he couldn’t bear his younger brother crying in front of him  
“ Mitsuki is going to die if I’m not there, she’s my friend, let me help” he cried louder  
“ Could somebody take prince Masaru to his quarters!?” He told some of the guards at the war room looking annoyed

“Give me the horse, filthy Helot” the young prince said to a boy in drags  
“I- I can’t … it’s my master’s horse”  
“I don’t care, give it to me”

-Two days non stop, Mitsuki, wait for me- the boy rode day and night, he was tired, the horse was tired too, but after two long days he arrived, he missed his bed, his brother and the palace; but Mitsuki was more important right now.

The base was a mess, there were wounded everywhere, you could hear the moans of the dying soldiers.

“Where’s your helmet?”  
A tall dark man stares at him  
“I’m sorry I don’t have one”  
“The new recruits were supposed to arrive in two days, you must've come alone, we like that spirit in here and you have a nice young face; go to that tent and register your name, you’ll get your attire” Evander got chills, he got his first reality struck; he was a kid surrounded by eirens, he was a prey even in his own side.

“What’s your name?”  
The prince hesitated, giving his name would just mean problems  
“Alec”  
“Family name?”  
“Alexiou”  
“Done, take this and go to the platoon 12”

-what I’m I doing? How will I find her? What will I do if I find her? I’m really going to the battlefield?- Masaru was scared, after all, he was just 18, he was barely a man, but there he was, with a spear and a shield, right in front of the hoplite phalanx. Two days passed after his arriving and there was no trace of Mitsuki, his beloved Mitsuki, he walked miles under the hot sun, with another 30 scared boys and it was horrific.  
“Be brave Be brave Be brave..” a young man at his side was repeating that to himself, he was shaking

Was the war really that frightening? was he about to die? If he died who would help Mitsuki? who would help Zeno?

He couldn’t see much, there was blood over his eyes, but it wasn’t his blood neither from the enemy, it was his platoon blood, they were all dead and he was next. Maybe it was really a bad idea, maybe he wasn’t that skilled, maybe Zeno was right. His head was pounding, the heat was unbearable.  
\- this won't end here, hidden in some rocks, I won’t die this way- the boy took his sword and stood, they were there, the corpses of his platoon, beheaded and bloody, there was the man that was beside him at the formation, he looked as if he was sleeping.  
A shriek coming from the forest that was at his left, scared him, it was a young boy crying and pleading, he could hear the gross sobs, he was near, he was gonna kill them.

“This one would do, take him” the boy cried louder, he was scared  
“you heard that?” Masaru moved some rocks while walking, that was it, he was fucked.  
“must be a wild animal or some shit, let’s go”  
He was ready, he brandished his sword, he would aim for the neck and then for the head; they were just two of them, he remembered more but as if he would care, they were there, he could him them.  
“where are you going scum?” a big hand grabbed his wrist, hurting him. “look what I found, a fucking slag” a fist landed on his eye, and then just blackness.


	4. ψυχή (psee-hee)

“wake up, hey kid, wake up” Masaru could feel someone poking his forehead, he couldn’t remember much, he knew he was at the base, but how? “how are you feeling?”  
A pair of blue eyes was staring at him  
“what happen?”  
“When we knew the troop 12 was ambushed we went to help, but we couldn't find anyone alive, we heard some rumbling at the near forest” the guy looked at Masaru with pity “you were there bleeding with 4 enemy soldiers all over you”  
Masaru began to cry, how could they, how could they touch his body, he was a prince.  
“take it, easy kid, they are already dead, when we found them it was fast, after all, they killed an entire platoon… don't feel bad, war has no mercy, and you were one of its victims” the man patted Masaru's back and proceed to leave  
“Wait...thanks”  
“it's my duty to serve the Spartan army, don´t worry”  
“what’s your name?”  
“me? my name is Yagi, Toshinori Yagi”

“that's how we meet Izuku, your father saved my life”  
“and what does that have to do with your brother?”  
“I’m Prince Masaru, brother of the deceased king Zeno”  
well, that was new but Izuku couldn't understand what did all this have to do with him.  
“The new king, my nephew, it's preparing for war”  
Toshinori, that was hearing jumped off his seat. “War? what is that kid trying to do?”  
“that's why he needs more soldiers, the Agoge is crowded but is not enough, he will…”  
Izuku interrupted his uncle “he will make a festival “  
“not just a festival, is the Gymnopaedia”  
Toshinori sigh “long time not hearing that word”  
“he will send invitations to all the families with young males, they will participate and then they won’t return home because the got enlisted”  
“but in Pylos we are all Perioeci, we can’t be part of the army”  
“We both know the only Perioeci in this family it's you Yagi, the condition was just one generation, you” Masaru looked at Izuku with a worried face “but you are more than suitable, the second they find out who is your father you’ll go straight to the Agoge”  
“But Zeno gave me this land, he gave me this family, how come that kid ruins the king's decree?”  
“That boy is now the king, Zeno is dead, what should worry us is Izuku and Gus”  
Toshinori looked at the wall, his carefree personality was far gone, now he was scared  
And so was Masaru  
But Izuku? Izuku couldn't help but feel excited.


End file.
